Project 3: Statistical Disclosure Control: Best Practices and Tools for the Social Sciences In Project 3, we turn our attention to the practical application of statistical disclosure assessment and limitation. The ultimate goals of this project are to delineate and define best practices for disclosure limitation and to develop and test tools for applying disclosure limitation techniques. To achieve these goals we begin with a thorough synthesis of the disclosure literature and documentation (Phase 1). Next, we investigate current disclosure practices, knowledge, resources, and barriers by conducting a survey that begins with the PIs of a sample of funded NIH and NSF studies and extends to others involved in disclosure decisions for the sampled studies (Phase 2). We follow the survey with in-depth interviews of a purposive sample of survey respondents to obtain a nuanced understanding of how disclosure concepts translate into practice (Phase 3). Next, we develop best practices based on the results of Phases 1-3, integrating findings of Projects 1 and 2 (Phase 4). Finally, we develop, test, and refine tools that incorporate best practices (Phases 5 and 6).